fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Jigsaw Piece
Jiggies are collectible items found in all of the Banjo-Kazooie games and can be considered the series' symbol. These golden jigsaw pieces contain a strong magic capable of breaking open the entrances to the games' worlds and are essential in progressing through each game. Jiggies are obtained through completing various missions, helping characters, playing mini-games, fighting bosses, or sometimes (especially near the beginning of the games) found lying on the ground in certain areas. Depending on the game, the number and manner in which the Jiggies open worlds is different. Description In Banjo-Kazooie, every level had a matching portrait hidden somewhere in Gruntilda's Lair. Jiggies filled in the portraits, opening the world matching the artwork. After filling them in, the Jiggy would disappear from the bear and bird's inventory, unlike later games. The first Jiggy was next to the enterance to Gruntida's Lair, allowing them to raid it and rescue their sister. In the next game, instead of filliing in portraits, the Jiggys were taken to Jiggywiggy's Temple so another world would open. Both games had 10 Jiggys per world. In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, each mission in the acts would reward a Jiggy (usally), which would go to that worlds Jig-O-Vend, and after returning to Showdown Town the duo could take the Jiggy and deposit it into the Jiggy Bank, opening new worlds and acts. In the next game, Banjo-Kazooie x3, the Jiggys return. After finding them in a world, the heroes would have to bring them to the Energy Vault and power the generator, opening a new world. Each world has 15 Jiggys, and theoverworld has 10 Jiggys, creating a total of 115 Jiggys. Gallery JiggyHearth.png|A Jiggy in Heroes of the Hearth. DarkJiggyHearth.png|A Dark Jiggy in Heroes of the Hearth. Trivia *The maximum number of Jiggies found in each game has decreased with each released installment (with the exception of Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts). There are a total of 100 in Banjo-Kazooie, 90 in Banjo-Tooie, only 60 Jiggies in Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge, and even fewer are found in Banjo-Pilot. There are, however, a total of 131 Jiggies in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. In Banjo-Kazooie x3, the total is 115, again decreasing. *In each game, earning the Jiggy has a different animation: **In Banjo-Kazooie, when Banjo obtains a Jiggy, he will jump around dancing while holding it above his head, stopping just long enough for Kazooie to eat it. The only exceptions to this are when Banjo and Kazooie are flying or swimming underwater, or while using an animal transformation. **In Banjo-Tooie, the Jiggy spins around Banjo before flying into the air and disappearing without disrupting gameplay. This new method could have been easier to program and could be used for any character or situation in which the Jiggy is obtained without looking strange if used on unusual terrain (ex. while sliding down a slope). This also was done because standing with it was time-consuming. **In Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge, the Jiggy is just put in your totals with no animation at all. It does play the jingle, however. **In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, when you gain a Jiggy and bring it to the Jiggy Bank, it floats into the bank, playing the jingle from the first two games. **In Banjo-Kazooie x3, the Jiggy swirls around Banjo's head while he does the pose found n the +1 Life Statue and the camera zooms in on him from the front. If Kazooie is along, she wil spin around while the Jiggy circles her, again zooming in. If Mumbo or a transformation collects the Jiggy, it will just spin around their head while it fades away like in Banjo-Tooie. *In Gobi's Valley, we find out that Jiggies have been around for at least 10,000 years, since Grabba says he had his Jiggy for over 10,000 years. What they were used for in the ancient past is unknown. *No matter where it comes from, Jiggies always appear to be clean and unscratched. (i.e. Boggy barfing it up, Canary Mary's wing, destroyed in a crushing shed though in pieces, pooped out by Eyrie.) An exception is when Banjo mentions that the Jiggy obtained from the Oogle Boogle tribe has teeth marks on it, due to being bitten by an member of the tribe thinking there was chocolate inside. Category:Items Category:Collectables